ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
Scorpion (known as Spirit of Scorpion in Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars) was a competitor robot that was based on the arachnid of the same name, fighting in Series 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars, in addition to the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. There were two primary versions of the robot - the fibreglass shelled robot designed to resemble its namesake, and the flat-bodied, invertible robot that retained the scorpion as a mascot. Despite its powerful weaponry in the later series, its biggest claim to fame (and one of its few victories) is coming in as a runner up in the Series 4 Tag Team Terror, paired up with Firestorm 2. Robot History Series 4 Scorpion's first ever fight in the UK tournament saw it up against the 27th seed Sir Chromalot, alongside another newcomer Reactor. It got into a close range pushing match with the other two robots, and Sir Chromalot speared through its armour and punctured its tyre. Reactor came at it from the rear and pushed it towards the arena wall. Sir Chromalot pressured it, and Reactor charged in and flipped it with its wedge. Unable to self-right, Scorpion was pushed onto the flame pit, where it was burnt and its tail was cut off by Sergeant Bash. Bash then torched the stump that was once the tail, setting it alight as Dead Metal sliced into the baseplate. Sir Killalot plucked it off of the ground, dropping it in the centre of the arena as cease was called. Scorpion also took part in the Sumo Basho tournament where it placed 9th. It survived Shunt's first blow, but was pushed off sideways after just over 9 seconds, landing neatly on top of the tyres. Scorpion later competed in the Tag Team Terror competition alongside Firestorm 2. The two were paired up against Bigger Brother and Plunderbird 4 in their first battle, with Scorpion starting against Bigger Brother. Scorpion was immediately flipped over by Bigger Brother, although Firestorm 2 quickly re-righted it. Plunderbird 4 then grabbed hold of Scorpion and dragged it back towards Bigger Brother, but Firestorm soon managed to separate the two. After the rules were abandoned, Scorpion struggled to keep up with the action as Firestorm pushed both opposing robots into the arena wall but eventually bumped into Plunderbird, which broke down after the attack. Scorpion was then accidently wedged on top of Plunderbird by Firestorm, but was soon freed, only to be overturned by Bigger Brother again whilst Firestorm was attacked by Matilda. As Bigger Brother fought to keep Firestorm from rescuing its fallen teammate, Scorpion was set alight by Sgt Bash's flamethrower. Despite finishing the battle immobilised, Scorpion, along with Firestorm, won the Judges' decision, progressing through to the final. Here, they were drawn against rivals-turned-allies King B3 and 101. Scorpion entered the arena with its armour still burnt, a plaster over its eye and the team admitting it was not working at full capacity. It started out against King B3 and attempted to use its chainsaw to attack the lower robot, but could not cause any significant damage. King B3 proceeded to push Scorpion around the arena before using its rear saw to damage Scorpion's fibreglass shell. Repeated rams eventually caused Scorpion's chainsaw to be disabled, and its rear spinning disc was dislodged. 101 took over and pushed underneath Scorpion. Firestorm rushed out to aid its teammate, but was pushed back into its tag zone by King B3 and broke down not long afterwards, leaving Scorpion to fight the battle alone. Attacked by Dead Metal and suffering several more hard slams from its opponents, Scorpion lost drive on one side and its mobility slowed to a crawl, effectively rendering it immobilised. It was largely spared further damage when King B3 and 101 turned on each other and the House Robots were forced to separate them. Cease was called, meaning that Scorpion and Firestorm had taken second place. Extreme 1 Scorpion's only appearance throughout the two series of Robot Wars Extreme was a minor appearance in the first series, in the House Robot Rebellion alongside Plunderbird 5 and Stinger. In the battle, Scorpion proved much more sluggish than the other two and stayed out of the action at first, until Plunderbird 5 was pitted. Shunt then axed Scorpion's top. No visual damage was caused but Scorpion was pinned by Shunt and couldn't move, Shunt then dragged Scorpion around the arena for a while, later pitting Scorpion along with the already pitted Plunderbird 5, just as Matilda entered the arena, leaving Stinger to fight the cause alone. Series 6 A new, invertible version of Scorpion, named Spirit of Scorpion, was entered into the Sixth Wars against previous semi finalists X-Terminator, veterans Robochicken and newcomers Barbaric Response. It was rendered immobile mid-way through the fight, with Robochicken flipped over by X-Terminator, when X-Terminator then pushed Barbaric Response into the pit. A controversial judges' decision decided that Spirit of Scorpion had been immobile for too long before Barbaric Response was pitted, and was thus eliminated. Series 7 For this series, the team kept the design from Spirit of Scorpion, but it was repainted black and given its original name again. It competed against Team Vader's new robot IG-88, Round 1 drop-outs The Stag and newcomers Tomahawk in Round 1, it began by pushing The Stag around the arena. But with Tomahawk immobilised by IG-88, it then turned its attention to pushing the statue-esque machine around with The Stag still in pursuit. But when The Stag reversed into the pit and Tomahawk being counted out, it also attacked IG-88, who tore off Scorpion's front panel, exposing its batteries. Scorpion survived to go through to Round 2, where it fought the 5th seeds Dantomkia. Scorpion was able to slice into Dantomkia's side in the opening attack, but from then on, Scorpion found itself being flipped constantly around the arena by Dantomkia, nearly flipping it out at one end before scooping it up and charging Scorpion in an attempt to flip it out at the other end of the arena, however they also failed to do so here. Dantomkia then infiltrated Shunt's CPZ, who then get out of the way, to allow the seeded robot to finally flip Scorpion out of the arena. Live Events Scorpion continued to battle on the live circuit after Robot Wars started its 11-year hiatus. For a while, it stuck to using the same design it had in Series 7, and refined the design for the 2006 UK Championship, where it defeated Ewe 2 on its way to the Finals, but it lost out to Big Nipper in the first round of the Finals. However Scorpion eventually lost permission to use its disc because of safety concerns. As such, it was later rebuilt, and the old disc weapon was replaced with a new double-headed pickaxe weapon, similar to that of Terrorhurtz. This weapon came from Hammertime which became a circular rambot. In the 2011 Championship they won the first battle, as activate was called, all robots were off with Toon Raider looking for a moment to attack Disturbed, but was targeted immediately by Beast who hurled it onto its back, and from then on, the eighth seed showed no signs of self-righting. Beast had also flipped itself over where it was stuck on its back end, but recovered and tried to flip Scorpion, but flipped itself over again only to recover again. Scorpion landed a few axe blows on Disturbed and Beast who flipped itself over again and this time couldn't seem to get itself down. Meanwhile, Major Damage picked up Toon Raider, paraded it around the arena and dropped it into the pit. Beast got knocked back onto its wheels by Scorpion and after Disturbed missed its flips on Scorpion, it was flipped over by Beast and also couldn't self-right. Scorpion axed away at the underbelly of Disturbed while Beast tried to flip Scorpion, but again flipped itself on its back end and immobilised it there. Scorpion came in and axed away at the two immobilised robots, one of the attacks had righted Beast and it carried on. Whilst Beast and Scorpion chased each other, Major Damage picked Toon Raider up out of the pit and dropped it outside the arena. Beast flipped Scorpion over in the last 10 seconds where it had trouble self-righting, but because it wasn't immobilised for 30 seconds, it won the fight on a judges decision on aggression. It was rebuilt and combined with the Team's other Heavyweight, Fortis, in late 2012 to become Titan. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with Overhead Weapons Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Chainsaws Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Runners Up Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots in the House Robot Rebellions Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:2006 UK Championship Competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Non-Qualifiers